You Can't Lose Me
by politiksandprose
Summary: As he slid the ring onto her finger, Rachel couldn't help but think that this wouldn't be the last time Finn Hudson would put a ring on her finger, she was sure of it. Finchel's freshman year of college. One-Shot.


A/N: Welcome to Finchel's Freshman year of college :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had known her destiny at the tender age of three months, when she'd won her first dance competition; she was meant to be a star. She had known her career choice, the college she was to attend and much more by the age of five. And since then, she had looked forward to it. She had created countless countdowns and calendars her entire life leading up to this very moment.<p>

And now that she had it, she wanted nothing to do with it.

Growing up in Lima, Ohio, it was always obvious to Rachel Berry that she was mega-talented. Sure, there were others who had voices that were up to par, such as Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Finn - but they could neither dance nor act. And there were people like Brittany and Mike who were maybe the most fantastic dancers she had ever seen, but their voices were not half as strong as hers. Which was precisely why Rachel Berry was always so aware of her own talent - because she, she was the only Triple Threat in her entire school, hell, maybe even in all of Lima. This had led her to believe that triple threats were as rare as say, unicorns. Because of everyone she knew, including the ever-talented Jesse St. James, she was the only one who could do it all.

This was why she had always thought it would be easy, you know? She was beyond talented, and just as she had been in her high school, she would probably be the most skilled triple-threat in whichever college she chose to attend. But just by taking a stroll through the NYU Campus, it was painfully evident to Rachel Berry that she was no longer the most talented person she knew.

Angelina Jolie, Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Lady Gaga, Anne Hathaway … those were just a few of NYU's graduates who had found immense success after their four years at this brilliant college. And Rachel Berry had always assumed that, similar to them, she would be a star that would shine so bright that she would effortlessly be amongst those names in a few years.

But now, that assumption seemed miles and miles away, along with her talent, it seemed. She was just one of many here. A star, still, just not one that shone as bright as she once thought.

She could feel the tears seep from her eyes to her pillow as she shifted in her uncomfortable dorm bed, trying to get comfortable. When she could feel another wave of hysteria coming her way, she picked up her phone and dialed a number that she knew all too well.

"Rachel?" She could hear Finn's groggy, sleepy voice come from the other end.

"I'm – I'm sorry Finn, were you sleeping?"

"Well, yeah … it's like, two in the morning, Rach."

She sighed as she realized that it truly was two am, and Finn had class early in the morning. She would have to deal with her troubles on her own for now (because her roommate seemed to be MIA since the first day classes started). "Sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to wake you; I just didn't realize what time it was. I'll call you in the morning okay?" She let out a little sniffle, unable to control her tears. "I love you."

"Rach, what's wrong?" She could hear his sheets rustle and his bed creak.

"Nothing, Finn. Really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Rachel, something's wrong. You're calling me at two in the morning, and I can tell by your voice you're crying. Baby, what's wrong?" The concern in his voice warmed her body, instantly making her feel a tiny bit better.

"I just … I just realized today that I'm really not all that talented. I mean, sure, I'm talented enough to be the best in Lima, Ohio. But I'm not talented enough to be the best in New York City or the real world. Not even close to being the best, actually and -"

"Rachel Berry. Stop this right now. You're the most talented person I know, and you're also one of the most hardworking people I know. You dream big, and you set insane goals for yourself and you know what - you do whatever you can to get what you want. And I love that about you. New York City's got nothing on you, babe. You're gonna take the whole damn city by storm this year, okay? And I'll be right there with you, albeit a a few hundred miles away, watching as you amaze every single person you met by your elephant-sized talent."

Rachel let out a soft giggle. "Feeling better, babe?" She heard him say.

She nodded because regardless of the fact that they were miles and miles away, and despite the fact that she wouldn't see him for another month, and even then, only for three days, she was feeling better. She would be okay, so long as she had Finn to tell her that she would be.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was clueless as to his future basically his whole life. He kind of just sailed through elementary, middle and part of high school getting average grades, doing average things, being an average guy. He never much believed in himself, but then again, he never much had a reason to. He wasn't apart of anything great; yeah, he had the football team but … they kinda sucked.<p>

But sophomore changed him. For one, he joined Glee. He also made quarterback on his football team, which was pretty freaking great considering he was only a sophomore. And most importantly, he met Rachel Berry. She believed in him, and that somehow made him believe in himself. So yeah, that made the last three years of his high school experience pretty memorable and significant.

But that also scared him. What if that was it? What if he was one of those guys who peaked in high school? What if he plain-out sucked at everything he did at college? Like, **everything.**

Those fears had almost kept him from going to college all together, even after he got in. What was the point if he was like, meant to fail?

But of course, Rachel didn't think that was an acceptable view point. "Finn, you can do _anything_ you set your mind to." She had said. "You led your football team to be state championships for _two_ consecutive years, and you, along with my help of course, led the Glee Club to win Regionals Junior year and then Nationals our senior year. You kept the school together because you're a leader, and you're meant for a lot more than just Lima, Ohio … I just wish you could see that." And he did. He did see that because like with many things, Rachel was right. He _is _a leader. And he _was_ destined for more than just Lima, Ohio. He had to be, right? Because after all, he was meant to be with Rachel. And if he was meant to be with Rachel, then he _had _to be meant for more than just this small town.

And it turned out, he loved college. Despite advice against rooming with Puck from basically like, everyone, Finn loved having his oldest best friend as his college roommate. He understood why people were so against it: his mom thought he'd be a bad influence in college and Kurt kept pointing out how Puck had betrayed him, like twice, by stealing his girlfriends. And Rachel? She just doesn't like Puck very much. But he still went with his gut and wrote down Puck's name next to the Preferred Roommate line and hey, it worked out for him. Not only did Puck get them invited to all the great upperclassman parties within the first week of school, but he also understood when Finn's phone rang in the middle of the night, followed by his and Rachel's midnight love fest (Puck's words, not his).

He was even doing well in his classes! It kind of rocked that he got to choose which classes he wanted to attend; he was taking a seminar based just on Adam Sandler films. Yes, that's right. Adam Sandler films.

There were times though, like when Puck showed up to their room at four in the morning with three girls all ready to screw his brains out when all Finn wanted to do was jump on a plan and get his ass to New York and cuddle with his girlfriend.

Puck, along with all of his new friends constantly made fun of him; their question always the same – why stay with your high school girlfriend who was miles away when you could be with all the girls who were constantly hanging around him? His answer was simple though, and he told to it to them straight regardless of how girly and whipped he sounded. _No other girl compared to Rachel._

And it was true. Rachel was like, his personal gift from God. She believed in him, she inspired him; she was as close to perfection as a person could get, he was sure of it, even if she wasn't sometimes. And he was in love with her, completely and irrevocably, it was as simple as that.

They would just have to figure out how to talk more often though, because it was only the second week of school and he already missed her like crazy.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was never on Rachel Berry's list of favorite holidays; Turkey wasn't really her thing and her family was so small, it usually just ended up being her and her dads eating really awful tofurkey (to say her dad's tofurkey recipe was less than perfect was an understatement) around the TV.<p>

So yeah, Thanksgiving? Not really her thing. But this year, Rachel could feel the excitement bubbling within her as she counted down the days till she could see Finn again.

Now, she stood outside the departures gate, pink suitcase in hand as she scanned the crowds of people for her dads. Coming out empty, she pulled out her cell phone, hitting the speed dial to her dad's number.

"Dad!" she exclaimed into the phone once she heard her dad's familiar voice on the other end. "Where are-"

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, warm lips on her ears. "Hey babe."

She jumped, her heart beat racing. She turned around, meeting her eyes with lovely brown eyes, tiny specks of golden splattered sporadically through them. "Finn!" She pulled him close by the neck, hanging on to him as he squeezed her waist, lifting her feet off the ground as he dropped kisses onto her forehead. "What are you doing here?" She asked, once her feet were planted back to the ground, her hands instantly finding his. "I thought my dads were going to pick me up!"

He picked up her suitcase with one hand, holding her tightly with his other as he led her to his pick-up truck. "I kinda convinced them to let me pick you up." He grinned. "I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, because of course she didn't mind. She was going to have her dads drop her straight to his house anyway.

She took in his appearance as she sat comfortably in his truck, lifting her feet up onto the seat. He looked a little bit older with a tiny scruff growing around his face. He was wearing the NYU sweatshirt she'd sent him back in October, too, and she had to laugh a little at the mustard stain that made itself noticeable on his chest.

He caught her staring as he stopped at a red light and smiled self consciously, touching his face to make sure there was nothing on him, like say some left over mustard or ketchup from the chicken nugget he'd had minutes before leaving to pick Rachel up.

His eyes dropped to his sweatshirt and they grew significantly. "Oh shit, Rach. Man, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to get the sweatshirt you got me dirty … I guess I just didn't notice it. Don't worry, I'll have it cleaned up and-"

She cut him off, bringing her lips to his. "Its okay, Finn." She laughed. "You do look quite adorable – stain included and all."

His face broke out into a smile and he grabbed her hand from her lap, kissing her fingers as he continued driving towards her house.

Once they were at her home, and all the long-due hello's were taken care of, Rachel led Finn up to her room.

"I think it's time we say a proper hello." She said, pushing him onto her bed before climbing on top.

"I've missed you so much, Rach." He murmured against her skin as her lips danced across his neck. She let out a muffled 'me too' before peeling Finn's shirt off.

This was going to be a good break, Rachel could feel it.

xx

Finn Hudson always loved Thanksgiving, maybe even more than the rest of the holidays (except Christmas, of course. Nothing could beat Christmas.) But this year, Finn Hudson loved the holiday just a little bit more. Three months without Rachel had been three too many, and honestly, webcams did her beauty no justice.

Finn piled up the turkey on to his plate, drizzling cranberry sauce along the side before dumping a good heaping of stuffing next to it. He watched as Rachel piled a similar amount of food onto her plate, his mom's tofurkey taking up a large section of her plate.

She stuffed a giant chunk in her mouth before turning to him, a rosy tinge in her cheeks. "I never quite understood what all the hustle and bustlewas about Thanksgiving dinner but … wow. Your mom makes the best tofurkey I have _ever_ had. Which, I guess isn't saying too much because my dad and I probably make the world's worse tofurkey but this … this is _seriously_ fantastic!"

Finn laughed, leading her back to the dinner table where his mom and Burt were seated, along with Kurt, Blaine and Rachel's dads. His mom looked deep in conversation with Hiram and Kurt over the color of the drapes in the living room, while Leroy, Blaine and Burt were looking onto the television screen, watching the football game intently.

He took a seat in between Rachel and his mom, sneaking a piece of Rachel's tofurkey while she involved herself in the conversation about plum v auburn drapes. Rachel was right. Tofurkey really was good.

He led Rachel up to his room as his mom and Hiram took their conversation into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher while the rest of the men took permanent seats in front of the TV, sporadically yelling and shouting at the screen.

"I can't believe I have to go back home tomorrow." Rachel whispered, cuddling into Finn's chest as they spread themselves onto his bed.

"Don't." Finn said simply, already knowing her response.

"I have to."

He kissed her forehead, knowing full well that she was still having a hard time adjusting to her new life. "Well, at least you'll be coming back next month. We won't have to wait a bunch of months to see each other like before. And then, I'll come for a weekend or something in February, and then we have spring break in March and then May, we'll both be back."

Finn sat up, reaching under his bed before pulling something out from underneath. "Oh, and here. I got this for you." He held up a pink sweatshirt that read OSU in big white letters. "I figured, since I had a sweatshirt for your school, it would be kinda cool if you had one to mine." He watched as she smile widely, pulling the sweatshirt over her small frame before finding her position on his chest again.

"Plus," he said, once they were comfortable. "Now, all the boys at NYU can like, you know, know that you have a boyfriend back home so they don't hit on you or anything."

Rachel giggled, "I love you, Finn. And don't worry. No New York boy can even compare to you."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sucked at giving gifts to people. Sure, she could give the gift of her talent by singing a song, as she had once done for Finn. But real, physical presents? She could never decide what to give to a person.<p>

And this year's Christmas present to Finn was no exception. Rachel had sifted through the racks at Macy's. She had taken a trip to the larger malls in Jersey. She had gone to every store in Time Square … and the fashion district … and Uptown … then Midtown. And then, she was all out of ideas. Everything was too common, or too boring, or too emotionally detached.

At the end of the day, Rachel had found herself just sitting on her bed, watching TV on the screen she had hung on her missing Roommate's side of the room when it hit her.

Rachel Berry wasn't very much into technology, and new nothing more about computers and cell phones than the usual stuff but the new iPhone looked _perfect_. And not for it's technological advancements and all, though they were certainly important, but because of the Face-Time application. If she could face-time with Finn, then certainly the aching in her chest from how much she missed him would decrease, right?

She had rushed to the ATT store the next morning, using a large chunk of the money she had saved working at a local dance school on an iPhone not just for Finn, but for herself as well, because what good would the face-time thing be if he couldn't see her as well?

It was obvious she'd made her first good decision in present buying when she caught the look on Finn's face as he tore the gift-wrap, unveiling the simple black box that held the phone.

"Rachel," he said, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "This is _awesome_. Like, really, really awesome. But I just … I feel bad. I didn't get you anything, like, _great._ Not like an iPhone-kind-of-great." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks tinting red as he took the iPhone back in his hands, spinning the box in his palm.

"It's okay, Finn." Rachel said. "It's the thought that counts!" She knew it was the kind of thing people said when they were disappointed by a present they received but she truly meant it; hey, even the present she gave to him was indirectly a present to herself as well.

"Well, uh … this is it." Finn held out a tiny box in his hand, wrapped in black gift wrap with a bright pink bow adorning its top. "Merry Christmas/Hanukah" He said meekly, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Rachel unwrapped the present gently, slowly opening the box to reveal a small silver ring, a ruby stone being held in place on top with silver stones. She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"It's beautiful, Finn."

"My dad actually gave it to my mom for their three year anniversary, when they found out they were having me and well, you're obviously not having a baby or anything but it _is_ about to be our three year anniversary so I thought it could be a cool gift." He said, rushing the words out in one breath. "I just … I didn't spend any money on it like you did, so I feel really bad. I'll-I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Rachel shook her head, tears filling up in her eyes. "This is perfect, Finn. Thank you."

Finn still looked uncomfortable as Rachel brought the ring closer to her face, examining the ring with bright eyes. "Are you sure you like it, Rach? I mean, you spent so much money on the present and I spent like, nothing."

Rachel leaned up, kissing Finn on the cheek. "I _love_ it, Finn. I really do." She held out the tiny black box to him, "Won't you put it on my finger?"

He smiled, "Of course."

He slid the ring onto her finger, grazing all five with his lips before lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach."

This wouldn't be the last time Finn Hudson would put a ring on her finger, Rachel was sure of it.

xx

"You know, Finn…" Rachel said as Finn walked to his TV, popping in a DVD. "We've been through a lot together. I'm really glad we're still together."

Finn walked back towards her, joining her on his bed before giving her a quizzical look. "Me too, babe. But uhh, that's kinda random. Why? Is everything okay?" Because yeah, they'd been through a lot and of course he was beyond glad that they were together because obviously, they were like, meant to be, but it was odd for Rachel to bring that up. She usually wasn't one to reminisce or look towards the past – especially not towards the bad times.

"I just … When we went to get that Christmas Tree for your mom at that lot the other day, I couldn't help but think of Christmas time our junior year of high school and how – how I almost lost you. For good." Rachel voice quivered a little bit.

He was definitely worried, now.

"Yeah, but you didn't." He paused. "Is everything okay, Rach?" He repeated.

"I'm just – I'm very lucky that you trust me so much despite … everything, you know? And I love you so much, and I just … I hate that for the next three and a half years, we're going to be living so far apart. Like, these past few months have been so hard and I just can't imagine continuing like this for the next few years."

Finn could tell Rachel was just as confused by her outburst as she was by the way her words were coming out jumbled; it was unlike her to ramble.

"I just don't want to risk losing you again." She whispered quietly.

Finn found his remote, lowering the volume to the TV before turning around to Rachel, gathering her tiny body in his large arms.

"Rachel, you – you won't lost me. I promise. _I love you_. And you love me. 'S all we need to make it through the next few years."

Rachel still looked less than content. "What if I transferred to a school closer to home? Ohio State has a remarkable Theatre program and …"

"Absolutely not!" Finn said authoritatively, instantly regretting his words once he noted the hurt expression on Rachel's face.

"Look, Rachel," Finn said, cupping Rachel's chin. "You are _meant_ for New York. Sure, OSU's got a great Theater program but it's no NYU and Columbus is _definitely _no New York City. You need the Broadway stage, Rach. You're going to do wonders in New York and you're going to achieve so much, I know it because there's no one I believe in more than I believe in you but… but you can't do that from here in Ohio. As much as I wish you could stay here with me, you _know_ you need to be in New York." Finn gingerly pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. "We'll be fine, Rach. If there's one thing we don't have to worry about, it's us. I have so much faith in us and our love, I know we'll be stronger than ever at the end of all this."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry despised school and the workload that came with it. She despised most of the people who attended said school. She despised the cold as well because the heating in her dorm room was worse than she could have ever imagined. She despised that she was so lonely all the damn time, and she partially blamed her missing roommate for that because everyone else seemed to love their roommates. She hated the wretched six hundred miles that separated her and everyone she <em>actually<em> cared about.

Most of all though, she despised the fact that she'd been so busy in the last two weeks that she hadn't had the time to webcam with Finn, or participate in a phone call that lasted longer than three minutes.

_Six more weeks. Six more weeks. Six more weeks. _That was her mantra as of now. Six more weeks until Finn would come up to New York to visit her. Six more weeks until she could rest her head on his firm chest, and snake her arms around his waist. Six more weeks until she could kiss the living day lights out of him. Six more weeks when she could see him and feel him in person, without the dumb computer screen getting in her way.

Six more weeks. That's all she had to wait for.

By the time Finn would come in mid-February, the snow would be coming down hard she assumed. And surprisingly, she was quite looking forward to it. They could do all the cute things couples do like build snowmen and snow angels, snuggle in her dorm all day and watch movies and go out for walks in Central Park with the a blanket of snow covering every inch of the side walk, allowing for them to hold each other even closer.

Rachel threw down her bag as she finally stepped into her room, and felt the warm air hit her almost frozen body.

She reached for her cell phone, dialing in Finn's number. She had eaten her dinner at record-pace so that she could come back and talk to Finn for at least a while longer before having to head to rehearsals for her musical.

The phone rang for a while before a voice came through on the other end. "Hello?"

Except, that voice didn't belong to Finn. No, it belonged to someone else. A girl.

Rachel peeled the phone away from her face, staring at the screen to make sure she'd dialed the right number.

She did.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. "Is Finn there?"

"Finn's actually a little busy right now." The girl said in a chipper voice before breaking out into a giggle. "Oh, God. Finn, what are you doing?"

"Could you give him-"

"He'll call you back, okay?" The girl said, breaking Rachel off mid-sentence before hanging up.

Rachel wasn't so sure of the mini love-speech Finn had given to her just two weeks ago. Not anymore.

xx

Finn wasn't usually one for partying or drinking but sometimes … just sometimes, he gave in to Puck's requests and found himself chugging a beer or downing a shot at a party at another one of Puck's girlfriends. Nothing ever happened, he usually left the party early once his buzz started wearing off, and would be back in his dorm room by twelve, web-camming with Rachel.

Today, though, happened to be a bit different as Finn woke up with a strong headache, shirtless, on a strange, unfamiliar couch with a pair of strange, unfamiliar, tan legs spread out on his lap. He traced the legs to a face with alarm; it was Holly.

Holly had been trying to get Finn to hook-up with her since he could remember, and Finn had been trying to avoid Holly since he could remember.

It's not there was anything wrong with Holly. She was nice and smart, pretty, too. And persistent. _Really_ persistent. But he had Rachel, and because of that, he didn't really care much for any other girl.

He pushed Holly's legs off of his lap, reaching for his pocket to check the time.

It was missing.

He looked around, taking in all of the passed out bodies with limbs spread out in every which way before turning to Holly, slightly nudging her elbow.

She opened her eyes lazily, "Finn? You're still here?"

"Hey, have you seen my phone?"

She pointed to the coffee table across the room before shutting her eyes again, curling up into the fetal position.

He nudged her again, preparing himself to ask her another question to which he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Holly did we, uh.. did we _do_ anything last night?" He hoped not. God, he hoped not. He couldn't imagine having to tell Rachel and then consequently having to lose Rachel. He'd almost lost her once, doing it again might just be the death of him. But his shirt was off. And he'd had a lot to drink the night before. And he woke up with Holly practically on his lap.

The odds weren't looking good.

He swallowed slowly as Holly lifted herself off the couch, grabbing her head instantly as she did so.

"Shit, I need an aspirin." She said, pulling her blonde wisps of hair into a bun at the top of her head.

"Holly," Finn said, the impatience evident in his voice. "Did we _do anything_ last night? Like you and I?"

"No, Finn. We didn't. But I tried … oh, believe me. I tried. But you were just sulking all night because your girlfriend, Rachel, is it? Yeah, she wouldn't pick up her phone or something. So you just sat there with your phone all night."

She walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottled water before continuing. "She actually did call though, while you were doing a keg stand so I told her you'd call her later. Maybe she fell asleep or something which is why she didn't pick up?"

_Shit_, Finn thought. Shit shit shit shit. He could only imagine what Rachel thought when a strange girl picked up his phone.

He mumbled thanks before asking where his shirt was, because hey, if he was going to do his first walk of shame, he'd like to do it with his shirt on.

"Next to the keg stand. You were soaked at one point, I think Puck spilled a beer on you or something so you just took it off."

Finn silently thanked God (and Grilled Cheesus) that he didn't do anything stupid before picking up his shirt and practically running out the door. He had to get out of there.

He dialed Rachel's number the second he was out. He had to explain everything to her.

* * *

><p>To say that things were awkward between Finn and Rachel since the <em>incident<em> (yes, that's what he liked to call it, now. Because he didn't mean to get drunk. And he didn't mean for Holly to pick up his phone. And he certainly didn't mean to get Rachel so angry and worried. So yes, it was an incident.)

He didn't blame Rachel too much for it, because yeah, he would have been livid if the roles were reversed and some weird dude picked up her phone. Nothing had to have happened, it just _looked_ bad.

But phone calls had become shorter, as if that was even possible, and their webcam conversations were rare at this point. It was six weeks of hell for Finn, and though he almost chickened out of coming to New York for the long weekend he had off because he was afraid of the conversation he felt was inevitably coming, he knew that if wanted to make things right again, he'd have to do it in person.

He sulked as Rachel silently led him up to her dorm room after responding to his overenthusiastic hug with a rigid pat on the back. A. Pat. On. The. Back. They weren't exactly off to a good start.

She put her bag down before turning to him slowly, focusing on his shirt rather than his face. "I don't have a roommate so you can sleep on the extra bed, if you want. It's clean; I just put new sheets on it. And I thought maybe we could go get some lunch right now – there's this vegan place down the road that has really good dumplings. I know you like dumplings. But if you're not really feeling dumplings I could take you to eat at, uhm, anywhere, really. We could go to the cafeteria, except their food is not much different than the food at McKinley or …"

Finn sighed as Rachel continued. She was rambling, and she only did that when she was nervous. He slowly walked to her, putting his arms around her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her, effectively putting a stop to her rambling.

"Hi." She breathed once he broke his lips from her. He pulled her in for a hug, letting out a sigh of relief when she hugged back, her face finding comfort in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you, Rach." He said earnestly.

"Me too, Finn." She mumbled into his neck, "so much."

"You wanna go for a walk? He asked, taking her hand in his.

He smiled when she nodded, clasping her fingers around his hand tightly.

xx

"You know I didn't do anything with her, right?" Finn asked anxiously, holding his cup of hot chocolate tightly in his hands as he sunk further and further into the couch at Starbucks.

"I know, Finn. I believed you when you told me that morning and I believe you now."

"Then … then why have you been acting so weird lately?" He took a sip of his drink, wincing as it burned his tongue.

Rachel sat quietly for a moment, seemingly sorting her thoughts out and once again, that left him worried. Rachel always knew what she was feeling and what she was going to say.

"It's not that I thought you," she paused for a second, searching for the right word. "I didn't think that you were unfaithful to me; I trust you more than I do anyone and I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just … I got worried. I got scared. And you know how I get when I get scared – I hide back in my shell."

She stood from her couch, straightening her skirt before sitting back down, this time on Finn's lap.

"I love you, Finn. You know that. And I know you love me. Nothing in this world can take that away from us. _I know that_. I just – I'm just scared of getting hurt. I'm scared of the way you make me feel. I'm scared that, basically at this point, all of my happiness depends on you. And when that – that _skank_ picked up your phone, it just occurred to me that maybe you don't feel the same way. Maybe your happiness doesn't depend on me. Maybe you don't need me like I need you and … like I said, I just got scared." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before picking up his hand in hers, playing with his fingers.

Finn brought his hands to her face, cupping her chin. "Rach, you know what _Holly_ - by the way that's 'the skank's' name, Holly – you know what she told me? She told me that I spent the entire night clutching my phone, brooding because you wouldn't pick up my phone." He kissed her check. "I need you just as much as you need me, Rach. That's not even a question at this point."

Rachel looked at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes that always made his insides melt. "You promise?"

He stuck out his pinky, chuckling when she clutched it tightly with hers, a glowing smile playing on her lips."

"Promise."

She leaned in closer to him and whispered "we're not going to need the other bed in the room" before placing her lips at the base of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Finn! No you didn't!" Rachel bellowed into the phone.<p>

Finn chuckled on the other end. "I did, babe. We're going to Disney for spring break!"

"But … but how did you afford this? And how did you know I wanted to go there?" She asked, sputtering the words out as she processed the information in her head. Finn had booked the two a trip to Florida. _Florida!_ They were both flying in from separate airports, but landing at Orlando International Airport around the same time, and then heading to a resort that he'd booked for them and then most importantly, they were going to Magic Kingdom!

"I, uh, had a little help from your dads" Finn said, sounding happy by Rachel's reaction to his news. "I wanted to surprise you and asked them the best way how. And as for the money … well, I have a job. And I've been saving up. I mean, it won't be the greatest trip of your life because at the end of the day, I'm still a broke college kid but … I hope you'll like it."

"Finn, you could take me to the dump and I'd love it, if I were there with you. I can't believe we're going to Florida!"

"Wait, so you mean I just wasted all that money for nothing?" He joked.

"I love you Finn!" Rachel said excitedly into the phone, already bringing out the suitcase from under her bed.

She was going to Magic Kingdom. She could hardly believe it.

xx

Her entire life, Rachel Berry had wanted nothing more than a trip to Magic Kingdom. She loved the princesses and the fairytales. She loved the magic and the love. She loved it all.

Unfortunately, her dads never had found the time to take her. Every family vacation had been riddled with business meetings and more often than not, her dads enjoyed their alone time which left Rachel to watch endless movies in her hotel room alone.

But here she was, standing in front of the kingdom itself, reading the words, "Let the memories begin" scripted in pretty white letters.

She turned around to Finn, clutching his hand tightly in hers. "Finn, I _have_ to meet the princesses! At least Cinderella and Belle – they are absolutely my favorites!"

Finn laughed. "I had a feeling you would say that." He pulled out a pamphlet that had his writing all over it. "See, we're going to see the princesses at 3 pm because that's when they'll be at the Townsquare building right over there" he said, pointing to a quaint looking building. "Until then … we've got all these rides to go on!"

He pulled her hand, getting in line to the first ride he'd decided on.

Rachel wrung her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

"I try, I try." He said smugly, holding on to her waist tightly.

xx

"Finn! I can't believe I'm going to meet Cinderella!" Rachel said excitedly as they moved forward in their line, inching closer and closer to the princesses.

Finn laughed before bringing his lips close to her ear, "You know they aren't, like, the real princesses, right? They're just girls who dress up every morning and get paid to stand here in those crazy dresses and take pictures with insane people like you."

Rachel shot him a dirty look, stepping away from him as to put a distance between the two. "Finn Hudson, if you're going to rain on my parade then you might as well leave. I'll meet my princesses on my own."

Finn chuckled, nearing Rachel again, circling her waist with his arms. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Rach." He kissed her temple. "Plus, I can't wait to see what you'll be like once you actually meet Cinderella."

Rachel swatted his arm, "shut up."

Rachel's eyes drifted to the little girl in front of her. She couldn't be older than three and was possibly the most precious thing Rachel had ever seen. She was dressed up as Cinderella, wearing the princess dress with her hair made up in a similar style, little speck of glittering shining off of the strands of her hair and her tiara.

"Look how cute she is, Finn!" Rachel said in a hushed tone, nudging Finn's arm.

Finn looked down, his expression one of amazement and curiosity.

"See, now that's a real princess, Rachel. She looks so legitimate."

Rachel was quiet for a second. "I can't wait to have kids." She blurted.

Her eyes grew in alarm as she realized what she'd said. Well, if that wasn't the perfect way to scare away your boyfriend.

"Me too," Finn said surprising her, his voice warm. "Like, a bunch of Rachel Berry's dressed up like Cinderella in our house?"

His eyes looked far away, and she had no doubt he was visualizing it.

Rachel leaned up, kissing him. "I can't wait." She whispered against his lips, and he kissed her again, bringing his hand to her neck.

"Excuse me," an old lady holding a large camera in her hand said, "it's your turn."

With rosy cheeks, Rachel muttered a sorry before skipping to Cinderella.

"Why, hello!" Cinderella said, her voice as perfect and delicate as Rachel had imagined. "How are you?"

"Perfect! I love you! You're my favorite princesses!" Rachel gushed, unable to hold back. This was five-year-old Rachel Berry's dream coming true.

"Well, thank you!" Cinderella said, in the same hushed tone. "And who is this? Your prince?" She asked, nodding towards Finn.

Rachel nodded profusely, grabbing Finn's hand.

He _was_, she thought. He _was_ her prince. He _was_ her knight in shining armor. He _was_ her everything.

And it was with him that she would get her 'happily ever after.'

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this year's over!" Rachel said as Finn piled the boxes of her things into the back of his truck.<p>

"You sure this is all of it?"He said, gesturing towards his car that now held 12 cardboard boxes, all full of Rachel's belongings.

She nodded, settling into the front seat of his car.

"Thanks for driving all the way here to pick me up, by the way. The ride home with my dads would have been truly boring." She said as he made his way to the front of the car.

"Anytime, Rach." He said, kissing her once he was seated.

"I'm so glad we can spend the next 3 and a half months together, with absolutely no interruptions!" She took his hand and kissed it, and he just marveled at the feeling of being with Rachel Berry after not seeing her for two months.

"Are you ready?" She asked as he started the car.

He nodded; he was ready. He was ready to drive back home and be with the love of his life for the next three months. He was ready to drive her back here in September, when they would both have to go back to school. He was ready to go through another year like this one, crazy and perfect in its own way, because he knew that at the end, he and Rachel would come out stronger than ever.

He was ready to be with Rachel Barbra Berry for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>AN: Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. I know. Hope you guys liked it, though! Reviews are the most encouraging forms of support EVER, so please please please leave one! :D

PS: If this was an 'acknowledgments' section, then I'd have to thank Alison for being the most supportive person I've ever met! Thank you so much! 333


End file.
